


Big Brother

by IncredibleIrma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Evil!Mycroft, Gen, Sherlock w trakcie sprawy, szpiegowanie, ukryta kamera
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleIrma/pseuds/IncredibleIrma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet Mycroft czasami potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia, jednak Sherlock był ostatnio niezwykle irytujący, więc starszy Holmes postanawia zabawić się nieco jego kosztem. Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> W odpowiedzi na prompt wyżebrany od Arianki (ff.net):  
> "Każdemu potrzeba rozrywki, nawet Mycroftowi. Starszy Holmes obserwuje nagrania z kamer. Pełna dowolność, co obserwuje, może być np. Sherlock flirtujący dla dobra sprawy."
> 
> Rozrosło mi się to z powodu obecności Anthei, ale myślę, że było to warte tych dodatkowych paruset słów. Podobno evil!Mycroft. Jakby się ktoś bardzo uparł, (ż)aluzje do pairingów: Mycroft/Anthea, Sheriarty.
> 
> Sama chciała, więc betą została: Arianka

Zupełnie niepodobnie do siebie, Anthea z niecierpliwością stukała obcasem o brzeg krzesła. Jej uwaga skupiona była w całości na tablecie, na którym przeglądała listę spraw do załatwienia na najbliższe dni. Siedzący naprzeciw niej Mycroft pogrążony był w lekturze jutrzejszego wydania The Sun i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na nerwowy tik swojej asystentki. Anthea kilkakrotnie przewinęła stronę z harmonogramu Mycrofta, doszukując się pomyłki lub błędu - pola przeznaczone na godziny wieczorne ziały zadziwiającą pustką. Kobieta na wszelki wypadek ściągnęła z chronionego serwera kopię zapasową harmonogramu - ale ten nie różnił się niczym od wersji, którą właśnie przeglądała. Wydęła usta w niezadowoleniu i przeniosła wzrok z ekranu tabletu na swojego pracodawcę. Rzuciła okiem na stos schludnie ułożonych dokumentów, które jeszcze rano oczekiwały na podpisanie, a teraz leżały na brzegu biurka gotowe do zabrania z gabinetu i rzucenia ich w biurokratyczną maszynerię. W końcu westchnęła zrezygnowana i odezwała się.

\- Lord Devonshire zasugerował pańską obecność na wieczornym koktajlu. - W odpowiedzi Mycroft tylko spojrzał na nią, jedynie w niewielkim stopniu marszcząc czoło.

\- Rozumiem. Wyślę stosowną notkę. – Zerkając na tablet, przejrzała wiadomości, które pojawiły się w przeciągu ostatnich kilku minut. - Sekcja AC4 zgłosiła gotowość bojową i porucznik Bridge rozpoczął akcję odbijania zakładników. Uczestnicy pikiety na Piccadily rozeszli się już do domów, prawdopodobnie z powodu kiepskiej pogody. Lady Crumpett przesyła wyrazy podziękowania za interwencję w sprawie przejęcia Crumpett Industries. - Anthea zawahała się przez moment. - Na chwilę obecną to wszystko, czy ma pan dla mnie jeszcze jakieś zadanie? -

Mycroft złożył wreszcie gazetę i zamyślił się.

 - Zadzwoń do dworu i powiedz Mar... - urwał w pół zdania. _Co Mycroft może chcieć od swojej gosposi?_ zastanowiła się Anthea, gdy cierpliwe czekała, aż Holmes kontynuuje. - Nieważne. Czy sprawdziłaś listę gości na sobotni bankiet? - odparł wreszcie.

\- Tak, wszystko się zgadza. Odpowiedni agenci zostali już powiadomieni.

\- W takim razie wygląda na to, że masz wolny wieczór.

Mycroft spokojnie powrócił do kontemplacji tytułowej strony gazety, jak gdyby nie zauważając, jaki wpływ na asystentkę miały jego słowa. _Wolny wieczór?_ Co to miało znaczyć? Czy błąd w harmonogramie to jakiś test? Czyżby zawiodła właśnie wysokiego rangą urzędnika? _Czy właśnie zawiodła cały rząd brytyjski...?_

\- Przepraszam?

Mycroft, już nieco zniecierpliwiony, po raz kolejny przeniósł swoją uwagę z gazety na Anatheę.

\- Coś się nie zgadza? Jestem umówiony na jakieś spotkanie?

\- N-nie - wykrztusiła Anthea, wciąż będąca w lekkim szoku. _Ogarnij się dziewczyno!_ Zaczęła panicznie zastanawiać się nad możliwymi wyjściami z tej przedziwnej sytuacji. Mogła wcześniej popełnić jakiś karygodny błąd, a Mycroft, w swoim stylu, dawał jej właśnie do zrozumienia, jak bardzo zawiodła. Ktoś z biura mógł jej zaszkodzić... Nie, wszyscy zbyt bali się, że nieokiełznany umysł Holmesa rozpozna prawdziwe pobudki aferzysty, dla którego nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Pozostała jeszcze jedna możliwość: wcześniejsze wspomnienie dworu Holmesów i sugestia wolnego wieczoru mogły być bardzo subtelną próbą nawiązania romansu. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, Anthea wiedziała, że takie układy miały miejsce, nie tylko w pospolitych bankach, ale też w rządowych strukturach i w pewien sposób zapewniały obopólne korzyści zapracowanym na śmierć asystentom bez życia prywatnego i urzędnikom w średnim wieku... Zaryzykowała jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na swojego pracodawcę, by wyczytać cokolwiek z jego zachowania, ale Mycroft najzwyczajniej w świecie zagłębił się w lekturze kolumny plotkarskiej i nie wysyłał jakichkolwiek niewerbalnych sygnałów zachęcających swoją asystentkę do kontynuowania rozmowy, a tym bardziej do rozpoczęcia flirtu. Gdy zauważył kątem oka jej nieco spanikowany wyraz twarzy, westchnął tylko i nadal na nią nie patrząc, powiedział w przestrzeń:

\- Antheo... - Kobieta aż drgnęła, Mycroft bardzo rzadko zwracał się do niej po imieniu. - Nie jesteś mi już dzisiaj potrzebna. Widzimy się rano.

Asystentka na te słowa westchnęła z niejaką ulgą, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko to, o czym przed chwilą myślała, życzyła Mycroftowi dobrej nocy i opuściła gabinet. _Dobrze, wolny wieczór. Nie ma potrzeby panikować. Co właściwie mam robić?_

xxx

Gdy drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się za Antheą, Mycroft z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową. Nie spodziewał się, że pozbycie się asystentki będzie wiązało się z takim zamieszaniem. Od początku tygodnia kontrolował swój grafik, przemieszczając pojedyncze spotkania w niezauważalny sposób, tak aby w wyniku zmian czwartkowy wieczór pozostał wolny. Powinien był przewidzieć, że taka pracoholiczka jak Anthea uzna to za wysoce podejrzane, ale jej zachowanie tylko go rozbawiło. Na co dzień sprawiała wrażenie chłodnej profesjonalistki, idealnej towarzyszki Mycrofta, ale głęboko w środku wciąż była samotną młodą kobietą, która zepchnęła wszystkie swoje słabości do ciemnego kąta prawie pustego mieszkania i poświęciła się całkowicie pracy. Nie żeby Holmesa to cokolwiek obchodziło, dopóki całkowicie wywiązywała się ze swoich obowiązków, ale mimo wszystko poczuł się odrobinę rozczarowany, że Anthea też jest w gruncie rzeczy zwyczajnym, _nudnym_ człowiekiem. Mycroft wykrzywił się, gdy nieświadomie użył w myślach słowa-klucza, które tak często słyszał w ustach swojego młodszego brata. Ostatnio Sherlock był bardziej irytujący niż zwykle; biegał po całym Londynie powiewając tymi swoimi czarnymi lokami (Holmes zwalczył podświadomą chęć dotknięcia swojego łysiejącego powoli czoła) i doskonale udawał zajętego sprawą, ignorując każdy telefon czy smsa od starszego brata. Nie żeby Mycroft nie radził sobie z kilkoma aferami, które czekały na rozwiązanie; uznawał po prostu, że raz na jakiś czas powinien przypomnieć o swojej obecności, czy to wpadając na Baker Street ze sprawą wagi państwowej, czy w ostateczności porywając Johna Watsona. Być może była to nawet pewna forma braterskiej troski o nieprzewidywalnego detektywa. Prawda była jednak taka, że Mycroft niekoniecznie potrzebował fizycznie zjawiać się przed swoim bratem, by kontrolować jego poczynania. Holmes uśmiechnął się do siebie, co samo w sobie było dosyć przerażającym widokiem, dobrze więc może, że Anthea opuściła już gabinet.  
 _Tak, dzisiejszy wieczór będzie należał do bardzo satysfakcjonujących._


End file.
